


Never Let Me Go

by Koren M (CyberMathWitch)



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Relationships Open to Interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberMathWitch/pseuds/Koren%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR EP 302 "Stay".  </p>
<p>It's "the" night, and Audrey needs someone to run to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written post-ep for 302: "Stay", because whether you see them as a 'ship or just friends, there's no denying Duke and Audrey are important to one another.

"I can't tell him, Duke, I _can't_." 

Her face was wet and he couldn't say if it was from tears or the pouring rain.

"Audrey..."

"It'll kill him. You know it will."

"Knowing you're here tonight will kill him. And maybe me," Duke added and it was meant to be funny, to imply that Nathan might kill him in a jealous rage, but it fell flat as his feelings were writ too large across his face. 

"You know. You know me in ways he doesn't, you get it. You've known this was coming Duke. I couldn't tell him, but I don't want him to watch me... whatever is going to happen to me. But I'm scared, and I don't want to be alone."

He did the only thing he could do, he reached out for her and she came into his arms. Her face was buried against his chest and he cradled the back of her head, pressing a soft kiss against her hair.

"Ok. It's ok, I've got you." He pulled back and brought his hand up to her cheek, forcing her to look at him. "I'm not letting go, you got that? All night, if you want me to, I'll hold on to you. Anyone tries to take you away, they've gotta come through me first, got it?"

"You promise?" Her voice sounded young, and lost - an inheritance from the memories Audrey (the real Audrey) had left her, of an orphaned little girl with no one to rely on but herself. 

"Promise. Absolutely." 

He led her onto his boat, shepherded her into the cabin and led her to the bed. He remembered the last time he'd had her there, the first time they'd met (if you could call it meeting) - he'd stripped her out of her wet clothes and wrapped her up in blankets to stop her shivering. This time, he simply pulled her down with him, wet clothes and all, and wrapped himself around her instead. Flirtatious remarks and suggestive banter died in his throat before it reached his mouth and all he could get out were soft nonsense sounds of comfort.

"I'm not gonna let you go," he whispered again. "Never letting you go."

Outside, the first meteor began to fall.


End file.
